helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FLORA
FLORA (フローラ) is a Japanese pop group under . They were formally introduced as a unit on July 29, 2016. Members Current Members First Generation (2016) *Otsuka Reni (大塚れに; ) *Tojo Mio (東条澪; ) *Masahiro Tsubasa (正博翼; ) *Esumi Sofia (江角ソフィア; ) Second Generation (2018) *Hideyoshi Michiko (秀吉美智子; ) *Kawachi Haruna (河内はるな; ) *Ogawa Mayoko (小川真夜子; ) Former Members *Seok Yu Min (석유최소) - Former Leader; Left 2018-08-29 *Kiyono Chika (清野千佳) - Graduated 2018-10-19 *Aida Yuna (会田由奈) - Graduated 2018-10-19 History 2016 On July 29, the formation of FLORA was announced. They would be the first group to be solely created for the Artist District. On August 11, they performed their first single, BE MY LOVER / Kira Kira Kingdom / FLORESCENT. It'll be released on October 13, 2016. 2017 On April 3, it was announced that the members of FLORA would be dispersed to other Girls Division units, turning FLORA into a sub unit. The issue was brought up by studio managers about poor quality in single recordings, and a lack of unity within the group. The goal is to transfer the members to other groups to focus on main activities, while giving FLORA more training. The group would remain a sub unit, performing at Girls Division concerts and one off events, and will later be releasing digital singles. FLORA's members belong to separate groups, thus their main activities will take place there. The two members who would remain full time FLORA members were Otsuka Reni and Masahiro Tsubasa, who wouldn't be able to promote with two groups at the time. On May 15, it was revealed what units the members would be transferred to: *Seok Yu Min: LADY SIREN *Tojo Mio: Tropical Ongaku *Esumi Sofia: Ka-wa-ii! *Kiyono Chika: Sakuranbo♥Hime *Aida Yuna: Kagayaku☼Sunshine 2018 On June 23, it was announced that FLORA would be releasing their third single, "Summer Magic". Summer Magic was released on August 1, 2018. On August 29, Seok Yu Min announced she would not renew her contract with . She effectively left both FLORA and LADY SIREN. On September 5, due to the success of FLORA's third single, the group will be making a comeback as a full-time unit. More details would be released in the near future. On September 30, plans for FLORA's comeback was released. Kiyono Chika, and Aida Yuna would leave the group in order to continue activities in their new group. Esumi Sofia cancelled her concurrency with Ka-wa-ii! due to schedule conflicts. Tojo Mio will continue activities with Tropical Ongaku up until May 30, 2019 while also working as a FLORA member. While it was currently undecided, new members may be added to the group. FLORA's last event before the effective line-up changes would be October 19. On October 19, Kiyono Chika, and Aida Yuna graduated from FLORA. In addition, Girls Division Kenshuusei members Hideyoshi Michiko, Kawachi Haruna, and Ogawa Mayoko were added to the group, and their comeback is set for early December. Due to unknown circumstances, FLORA's comeback was pushed to January 2019. 2019 On January 10, the members were assigned image colors. On January 27, FLORA released their fourth single, and their official comeback single, "Ring-a-Ling / CHAIN MAIL". The single sold 128,917 copies on its' first day. On January 30, FLORA had their first solo concert. Discography Singles #2016.10.13 BE MY LOVER / Kira Kira Kingdom / FLORESCENT #2017.04.01 Jinsei no Niwa #2018.08.01 Summer Magic #2019.01.27 Ring-a-Ling / CHAIN MAIL Original Songs #2018.10 Shinrai (信頼) Trivia *Seok Yu Min was recruited through a special audition. *As of October 2018, FLORA has two images: Bold and Feminine **Bold Concepts: Girl crush, hip-hop, R&B, EDM **Feminine Concepts: Pop, ballad, retro, jazz Category:FLORA Category:FLORA Singles Category:FLORA Albums Category:FLORA Members Category:Hello! Pro Girls Artist District Category:Group Formations in 2016 Category:Hello! Project Girls Division